Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha is one of the main antagonists of the Naruto anime/manga. He is arguably one of the strongest Uchiha clan members to come from the Uchiha Clan. Madara's main powers ranges from superhuman strength to advanced Uchiha techniques like Susanoo. Personality Madara can be described as a rather arrogant but noble individual who wants world peace. He thinks that world peace cannot be obtained by simply coming together and putting aside one's differences. He thinks that Infinite Tsukyomi is the best way to overcome the chaos of the shinobi world by putting everyone in their own dream world. While in battle, Madara enjoys a challenging battle as he likes to fight people who are at least around his level of power. While fighting the Five Kage, Madara has stated that he would not fight a child which implies his standards as a powerful fighter. History Madara was born into an era of the endless war and chaos until he one day met his rival, Hashirama Senju, and later decided to find a village called the Hidden Leaf Village to put aside war and to ensure a better future for everyone. After reading the Stone Tablet from the Sage of the Six Paths, Madara decided that Infinite Tsukyomi was the only way to obtain peace in the shinobi world. He ultimately died in battle against Hashirama but later revived himself using Izanagi. He stood in hideout for many decades and manage to give Nagato the rinnegan and turn Obito Uchiha to the dark side to further his plans of the Infinite Tsukyomi before dying again. Madara was later revived by Kabuto to fight in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War where he defeated the Fourth Division and Five Kage before meeting up with Obito on another battlefield. After the Ten-Tails revival, Madara and Obito battled the Allied Shinobi forces until the reincarnated Hokage joined the battlefield. As Madara was fighting Hashirama, Obito obtained the powers of the Ten-Tails jinchuuriki but was defeated by the Naruto, Sasuke, and the Shinobi Alliance. Madara used Black Zetsu to encompass Obito and to use the latter to revive the himself. Now alive and breathing, Madara dispatches Hashirama, defeated the Tailed Beasts, defeated Naruto, Tobirama, and Sasuke and revived the Ten-Tails. After becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki, Madara attempted to get back one of his rinnegan eyes and the other half of the Nine-Tails chakra but lost it in a battle against Obito and Kakashi. Madara later engaged Might Guy (in his eight gate form) where the latter was beaten quite viciously. He later fought an empowered Naruto and Sasuke where he eventually managed to steal Kakashi's sharingan and enter the other dimension where Obito contained the other rinnegan he was after. After returning to the real world, he casted Infinite Tsukyomi which trapped every living being in it with the exception of the original Team 7, Black Zetsu, Obito Uchiha, and other members of the White Zetsu Army. Before finishing off Team 7, Black Zetsu back stabs Madara and revealed that he was the will of Kaguya before turning Madara into Kaguya. After Kaguya's defeat, Madara was released and sent back to the real world where he manage to have a short conversation with Hashirama before dying of having the tailed beast chakra extracted from him. Abilities Madara is without a doubt one the strongest shinobi in history that possesses inant talent and capabilities. He was greatly known as one of the strongest Uchiha in his clan and as a child he was seen as a grave threat to the rival Senju clan. Madara was known greatly for his rivalry with the God of Shinobi, Hashirama Senju. His name by itself was great enough to leave the Shinobi world unsettled. Sharingan With the Sharingan, Madara is capable of reading his opponents movements. With the ability of the Sharingan, Madara has the ability to copy his opponents move. Mangekyo Sharingan In his lifetime, Madara was able to gain the Mangekyo sharingan which granted him to use powerful attacks like the Susanoo. After taking the eyes from his dying brother Izuna, Madara gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan which can prevent him from being blinded. With the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan, Madara has demonstrated the ability to keep powerful beasts like the Nine-tails under his control to use it in his battles. Rinnegan After implanting Hashirama's cells into his body, Madara was able to awaken the Rinnegan after a many years. With the Rinnegan Madara is capable of using all the six paths abilities. He was able to demonstrate his ability of using the Asura path to absorb chakra from chakra based attacks like Naruto's Wind Release:Rasenshuriken. Madara was also able to call upon two meteorites to destroy the Fourth Division and is capable of using Susanoo as well. With the Rinnegan, Madara has the power to control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path and even reign his influence over the immensely powerful Ten Tails. Rinne Sharingan After becoming the Ten Tails Jinchuuriki and absorbing the Shinju, Madara was able to awaken the Rinne Sharingan. With the Rinne Sharingan, Madara was able to cast the Infinite Tsukyomi on the moon and use the World Genesis tree to trap the entire world in his genjutsu. Taijutsu After his revival by the Summoning Impure World: Reincarnation, Madara has displayed adept skills and mastery over his athletic skills. Madara was capable of overwhelming an army of shining by himself and has shown to be incredibly fast and strong as he was able to repel many of his opponents. Chakra Nature Madara is able to use multiple chakra natures. As an Uchiha, Madara is able to use Fire style jutsu. Madara's fire ball jutsu can encompass a large distances and can swallow many opponents. Madara can also use the Wood style jutsu since he implanted Hashirama's cell into his body. With the wood style abilities, Madara can summon vast forests out of nowhere to ensnare his opponents and can knock them out with the pollen that was added to it. Madara can also summon out the Wooden dragon which has the ability to suck chakra from his targets like the Naruto's Nine tailed demon Fox mode. Susanoo Madara can summon Susanoo to assist him in his fights. Madara's Susanoo comes in many forms from the skeletal layer to his perfect form which he unlocked by gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Madara's Susano also wields a strong curvature blades that smash and slice his opponents near him. In its perfect form, Madara's Susanoo has the ability to decimate mountain ranges and tear apart the large areas with his sword. With it's overwhelming size, the susano, on a psychological level, poses as a massive threat to even the five Kage. And it was stated by Madara himself that the Susano is a strong as a tailed beast itself. Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation With his revival by Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, Madara posses infinite chakra and can regenerate from any attack that would normally result in one's demise. Madara was able to overwrite Kabuto's control of the jutsu. With this ability, Madara was left as an immortal with nothing holding him back. Ten Tails Jinchuuriki As the Ten-Tails Jinchuuriki, Madara possesed unrivaled strength and power. According to Sakura, Madara's chakra level was from a whole different dimension compared to Obito as the ten tailed jinchuuriki. Madara can fly and has the ability to use the Truth Seeking Balls. With the Truth Seeking Balls, Madara is capable of shooting it at his targets at various distances and defending himself. Madara has shown the ability to combine Chakra nature like lightning and yin chakra and use multiple chakra nature's. Madara is also exceptionally durable and has a powerful vitality as he was able to survive multiple blows from Might Guy which could have easily killed the average person. He was also able to survive being bisected by Sasuke and still have the ability to travel to the other dimension where Obito resides with the New sharing an he stole from Kakashi. While battling Naruto and Saskue, he states that he has gained complete immortality after absorbing the Shinju. Weaknesses Personality As a man filled with arrogance, Madara sometimes underestimate powerful fighters and can he caught off guard in peculiar situations like in his battle against Hashirama. Susanoo According to Gaara, Madara's Susanoo has openings in it that makes it possible for any target to pull him out to deprive him of a suitable defense. Since Madara also relies heavily on his Susanoo for defense, he can still be knocked back by powerful attacks. For example, A and Onoki's collaborative technique was able to penetrate Madara's susano and send the Uchiha flying into the distance. Ten Tails Jinchuuriki As the Ten-Tails jinchuuriki, Madara is not as fast as he was in his prime. He was not able to land a blow on Obito when he confronted him. In his battle against Might Guy, Madara was constantly knocked back by the latter's overpowering attacks and was not able to guard himself against his Night Guy attack. Stats Battles Trivia *Madara has been shown to fight the most challenging battles in the series like the five Kage, nine tailed Beasts, and Might Guy in his eight gates form. Category:Naruto characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes turned to villains Category:Siblings Category:Fighters with superhuman strength Category:All-range fighters Category:Arrogant fighters Category:Deceased characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial artists Category:Destroyers Category:War fighters Category:Legends Category:Incredibly powerful fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Powerhouses Category:Fire users Category:Vegetation users Category:Absorbers